


Daryl Darling

by darknesssings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene Lives, Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene Friendship, Daryl Dixon & Judith Grimes Bonding, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Fluff, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Smut, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Protective Daryl Dixon, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknesssings/pseuds/darknesssings
Summary: I am just in desperate need of some cute fluff between these two, so damn if I'm not the one that's gonna make it!Takes place at the prison before the fall- and includes an oc called Michael that's not entirely too important- just for development :)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 25
Kudos: 56





	1. Powdered Milk

Michael had been found hiding in a storage room in a emptied out grocery store, about 20 miles from the prison. A good distance, one that Daryl wouldn't have risked if it weren't for their dire need of baby necessities. Judith was almost 7 months old, and fortunately and unfortunately all at once for Daryl, there had been a casing of powdered milk in appointed storage room, with a certain Micheal using it as a makeshift bed. 

Michael was more than happy to hand over the powdered milk- having himself already drank about a gallon worth of watered milk. In return, he asked if he could followed Daryl back. 

"What, ya don't have a camp of yer own?" Daryl sneered, turning on his heels and walking down the road, his crossbow slinging over one shoulder and his duffle bag of powdered milk cartons over the other. 

Michael followed in skips, "I use to have a camp. Don't no more." Michael kicks at the dirt as he follows behind Daryl. 

"They dead." Daryl says this more like a statement than an question. 

"I guess you could say that." Michael shrugs. 

Daryl would normally never even pertain the thought of bringing some random boy into the prison. Would have shot him with a bolt when he started following Daryl back. But, looking down at this lanky, what seemed to be 16 year old boy, Daryls heart seemed to break a little for the kid. Beth had been rubbing off on him, makin' him soft. 

Daryl walked in silence to his motorcycle, neither giving a yes or no to Michaels request. 

"How ya know I'm not some psycho that's gonna eat ya." Daryl grunts, mounting his motorcycle. He'd met those types on the road already. He secures the straps of his duffle bag over his chest, waiting for Michael to say sum. 

When he finally looks up, he takes into account once again that Michael had a 6 inch knife strapped to his belt, and he wore a black trench coat, holes and all. Black boots. No backpack. His pants were too big, they sagged, though he had a belt. This kid was barely surviving, looked like he would pass out from malnutrition any second. 

Michael shrugs, " 'm not to worried 'bout an old man with baby formula." 

Daryl rolls his eyes, letting out a tiny scoff before steadying his hands on the handlebars. 

"How many walkers you kill?" The questions began. 

Michael put his hands in his pockets, "A few. Try to avoid them." 

"How many people ya kill?" Daryl relaxes his fingers over the handles. 

Michael kicks at the dirt again, digging the tip of his boot into the ground. 

"Only one." He looks back up at Daryl, looking him in the eye. 

"Why." 

Michael seems to choke up a bit, and it becomes apparent that this kids been alone for some time now. Hasn't talked about it yet, what he did. 

"He touch somebody he wn't 'pose to." 

Daryl understood that. He nodded his head, jerking it to indicate that Michael could get on. 

"What's yer name? Mines Michael," though Daryl can't see his face, he can practically hear the smile on Michael from behind him. 

"Daryl."   
————————

Setting the motorcycle into a stopping roll, Daryl was the first one off the bike. Carl closed the gate behind him, not too many walkers around to have to push them away. 

Carl jogs forward, pushing his sheriff hat up and out of his face. 

"Who's this?" 

Michael quickly follows suit to Daryl, standing next to him. He looks over to Daryl, looking for directions. Daryl just nudges him forward with his elbow. 

Michael smiles bright again, introducing himself once more. He got a feeling he'll be introducing himself more than twice today. 

" 'm Carl," He smiles back, glad there was another boy close in age with him. Though, he worried a bit at what his father might say about this. It wasn't like Daryl to bring back people. He never had. Though it was good to be in numbers, the only people they had so far were themselves, a few refugees from on the road, and some from Woodbury.

Daryl handed the duffle bag of baby milk over to Michael, thinking that that'll help his case to convince Rick that he can stay. 

Once inside the prison, Michael has a hard time keeping up with Daryl. He follows quick footed, nodding his head to the new people he sees, not enough time between following Daryl and greeting everyone. 

Daryl heads straight for Rick, talks to him quietly, Rick eyeing Michael the entire time. 

Then he laid eyes on her. Michael, through the corner of his eye, spots a thin blonde girl with the wailing baby. 

He turns and strolls over to the young girl, wondering if the baby was hers. Rick, however, doesn't like how confident Michael seems to be when he approaches Judith and Beth. Rick pushes by Daryl, reaching forward to grab Michael, but Michael idly stops a few feet in-front of Beth, his arms out stretched with the duffle bag. 

Beth stands there, holding baby Judith on her hip, and looks over to Daryl. Skeptical, and a bit scared, she unzips part of the bag with one of her hands, slipping it in and retrieving a can of powdered milk. She sighs, a bright smile spreading across her face as she looks over to Rick. 

"Look-y here Judith, sum milk for ya! Told ya we would find sum." Beth holds the can closer, and Judith hiccups through her crying. 

Beth quickly nods her head to Michael before going over to prepare a bottle. Rick straightens out his back, looking at him. Suddenly, Michael sees that scared and on edge look in Ricks and Daryls eyes, and realizes that his sudden impromptu walk over to the young blonde girl might have freaked the big guys out. 

Michael shifts his body from offering the duffle bag of cans to the girl, to the man Daryl was talking to. 

Rick looks into the bag, seeing at least another 10 tubs of the precious milk formula. 

"I'm Rick," Rick finally says, after taking a can out and inspecting it.


	2. So This is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song Beth is humming is "So This is Love" from Cinderella.

Michael sat on a cold bench inside what seemed to be a kitchen. He had never been inside a prison, he didn't really know what to call this room. Beth was at a counter, working hurriedly to prepare the bottle of milk for Judith, who was now in her crib crying.

Beth hadn't introduced herself yet, trying to tend to Judith before all else. Daryl had told Michael to sit there and eat a pack of crackers he was handled until he came back. Michael was not oblivious to Daryl when he passed a knife to Beth, eyeing him once again. Everyone seemed to be eyeing him, studying if he was dangerous or not.

Rick had taken his knife for the time being, but the young girl with the baby didn't seem to be worried about Michael as she stood with her back to him, finally finishing the bottle and trodding over to the baby, picking her up. 

Beth cradled the sobbing Judith, gently pushing the nub of the bottle into her mouth. Judith quit crying immediately, somber whimpers and gulps emitting from her as she drank her warm milk. 

Michael sat in silence, watching the girl soothe the baby, moving slowly while cradling her. Michael listened intently, Beths quite hum of a song on her mind slipping out. 

_mmm mmm_

_mmm mmm_

Michael tried to think back- he'd heard this song before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

Beth, swaying with her hums, quietly starts to sing a lullaby, Judiths whimpering coming to an ease.

_So this is love, mmm_

_So this is love~_

Michael remembered this song, a nice warm sensation spreading over his chest once he recognized it, trying to listen are hard as he could. He hadn't heard singing, much less a song, is so long.

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow mmm_

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

Beth slowly lowered Judith into the crib, and Judith slipped into sleep. Beth stayed there for a second, admiring the tiny babies nose and toes.

Finally turning around, Beth was somewhat embarrassed at her singing, but tried not to show it. She walked over to Michael, "I'm Beth. That's Judith." She nodded to the crib.

"Michael," he set his hand forward, and Beth shook his hand. Her fingers were calloused at the tips, but still soft at the palms. This told Michael she must only do tedious work, like sewing.

"How long you been out there, by yer self?" Beth sat now, across from him, her elbows resting on the cold table in between the two benches.

Shrugging his shoulders, Michael sighed, "I dunno, maybe 4 months? No maybe 3."

Beth didn't make a face, just looking at her lap. "That's a long time to be alone." She finally said.

Michael let out a soft laugh, "yeah. It is."

"Well, I'm glad we found ya. You don't seem like a bad guy." Beth smiled, and Michael felt a small blush dust his cheeks.

He smiled, lopsided, now letting out a nervous giggle. Beth was probably only a handful of years older than him, and she was cute. He thought about the last time he talked to a girl.

But he couldn't help wondering who the baby belong to. Daryl had been the one out searching for the baby stuff, and Beth was what seemed like the only care provider for the tiny child. Michaels heart sunk, the gears in his head turning, and his conclusion was that Judith belonged to Beth and Daryl.

He was just about to ask, in some round about way, if Judith was the outcome of Daryl and Beth, when Daryl himself walked into the kitchen.

Beths smile turned up even more, quickly getting up from her spot on the bench and hurrying over to the counter, reaching over to grab a brown paper bag.

Daryl leaned in close to grab the bag, "What's it today?" He didn't bother opening the bag.

"Same as always, you already know that." Beth giggled.

From the crib, Judith stirred, her bottle now empty, and she began to push until she was on the brink crying again.

Daryl put down the baggie, reaching in to pick up his little Ass Kicker. Beth had already prepared a bottle, knowing that Judith often did this, she handed it over to Daryl.

Michael sat, in a sort of awe that the situation. The first hint to his conclusion being right was how close Daryl seemed comfortable being with Beth, that lean in to grab his lunch bag was more than necessary. His second hint: how Daryl carried Judith, and how Beth laid her hand on Daryls bicep, leaning over to check on Judith as she drank her bottle. Daryl, a small upturn in his lips, a small inclination of a smile. Michael hadn't seen Daryl smile yet. 

They seemed, for a bright second, like a normal family. A husband and wife and child. They had done this a hundred times before and will do it a hundred times after.

Daryl set Judith back down into her crib, taking a second to glance down at her, Beths hand, accidentally or not, brushed against Daryls hand, both of them smiling softy to one another.

Daryl caught the glimpse of Michael staring at the two of them from the corner of his eye. Clearing his throat, Daryl nodded to Beth, whispering something about taking Michael to a holding cell while they figured out what to do with him.

"Can I come along?" Michael got up from the bench, not liking the idea of being in a holding cell by himself.

Daryl turned on his heels, ignoring Michael, and he was about to plod out of kitchen when Beth noticed he had left his lunch on the counter.

"Daryl darling, yer lunch," Beth picked it up, strolling over to hand it to Daryl. 

Michael noticed the small pink blush that heated up both Beth and Daryls cheeks as Beth handed over the lunch bag. 

If he had any doubt that Judith wasn't Daryls and Beths, it was gone now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tryna keep the word count on these chapters at at least 1000 :)  
> Also I’m sorry about the spacing on this??im new to AO3, and I’m pretty use to Wattpad, so the way the editing on chapters goes it’s kinda different :/ I’m working on it!


	3. Misinterpretations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth stuttered, her brain short circuiting, "You think Daryl likes me?"
> 
> Michael was a little confused, weren't Daryl and Beth a thing?

It was the next day, and Michael had had the best sleep he'd had in over 4 months. Almost couldn't wake up when Carl went to get him. Carl had been tasked with showing Michael around, teach him the ropes, and all general things around the prison.

Carl went by early in the morning, his plan was to take Michael to help him out with watering their new crops before the sun got too hot.

They went out, Michael impressed with their set up. He helped without any defiance, happy to have a place, safer than most and with, most importantly, food.

They talked up a storm between the two of them, becoming best friends in a matter of minutes. Carl had found out that Michael was actually 17, just looked a little younger for his age. Michael found out that Rick was Carl's father, though talk of any siblings was left out after Carl asked if he had any and Michael choked up. Talk of little brothers and sisters was then discarded right away.

After watering crops, tending to a pregnant piggy, and eating breakfast, Carl and Michael headed back out, taking a walk around the prison, Carl pointing out how they used the watch tower, and how they might put Michael up there for surveillance since he was older than most of the teens and could stay up at night. Michael agreed, saying that he was actually quite a good shot, though it wasn't his favorite thing. He told Carl the same thing he had told Daryl, he tries to stay away from roamers.

Or walkers, whatever this new group called them.

As they walked around, Michael spotted Beth, baby Judith wrapped to her back, walking out of a side door. Carl noticed Michaels stare and cracked a smile.

"Let's go say hi to Beth!"

—————————————-

Beth had asked Carl if he could take Judith in for a diaper change, explaining that her shoulders hurt, and Carl nodded, taking Judith off Beths back and walking back into the prison walls. She told him she just wanted a bit of fresh air and sun.

Michael sat next to Beth on a little wooden bench this time, and they laughed at some dumb joke Michael cracked while thinking of something better to say, something about how they only seemed to talk while sitting on benches.

"So..." he began to say, "you 'n Daryl?"

Beth coughed, and her face went bright red before she chuckled nervously, "Did Carl tell you?" She said, looking at her palms.

"Nah, I could tell."

"You could?" Beth was freighted at the thought of her crush on Daryl being that apparent. Michael was new and he had already figured out that Beth was crushing hard on a certain Daryl Dixon. More than anything, she was trying to keep it a secret so her daddy wouldn't find out. Or Maggie, pray Jesus. But she guessed she had gotten carried away with the small flirting while they were in the kitchen the day before.

"Yup. Y'all seem to like each other a lot," Their relationship reminded him of hisgrandparents. How they looked at each other, eyes cloudy with too much love. As a kid, he would say it was yucky, being in love. But now, seeing two people being happy together when the world looked the way it did, it warmed up his chest.

Beth stuttered, her brain short circuiting, "You think Daryl likes me?"

Michael was a little confused, weren't Daryl and Beth a thing? He wasn't about to call it dating, cus who dated now a days? Back at his old camp, a couple that had gotten together after it had all started called themselves husband and wife. And Carl had told him about Maggie and Glenn- same situation. So he assumed Beth and Daryl were doing the same thing, right? They had a baby together! His logic couldn't fail him.

But still, why did she think Daryl didn't like her? The signs were all there, his doting look on her when he was near, the soft bristle of skin whenever he was close enough. And what about Judith? Was Judith not Daryls?

All of his questions could have been answered easily if he would have just asked. But Michael being himself didn't want to push the questions too hard, recalling how he had gotten teary eyed after Carl mentioned little brothers and sisters.

Michael sat next to Beth, his hands in his jean pockets, Beths hands on her lap. She hadn't looked up, her face was beat red.

He hummed the song Beth had hummed the day prior, wanting to fill the silence.

Beth looked up, surprised he knew the song.

"You sing really nice. Haven't heard no body sing in a looong time," he said casually, wanting to forget the topic.

Beth took in an outstretched shaky breath, a small upturn in her lips for a smile. Finally, she had someone other than Carl she could tell her little secret to, how in love she was with Daryl. How sad she was that nothing would probably ever come of it, how Daryl looked at her like she was his kid sister. She bet Carl was tired of her crying over it.

"Would ya like me to sing it again? The song?" She smiled at him, and he nodded like a toddler excited for ice cream.

"Should I start from the beginin'?"

"Please!" Michael playfully grabbed at her arm, shaking her in mock begging.

Beth laugh, a cute and shy burst.

"Okay okay," she closed her eyes,

_Mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm_

_So this is love mmm_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow mmm_

_And now I know_

Michael echoed her, remembering this part of the song had a male voice behind the woman's.

**And now I know**

Beths eyebrows shot up in surprise, a shaky laugh threatening to mess up her singing. Michaels voice was still a little too high pitched to be duetting the way this song was supposed to be duetted, with a man with a deeper voice, but Beth appreciated his tenacity, and she smiled through her singing. 

_The key to all heaven is mine_

**The key to all heaven is mine**

_My heart has wings mmmm_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

**I'll touch every star in the sky**

_So this is the miracle_

**So this is the miracle**

_That I've been dreaming of_

**That I've been dreaming of**

Michael thought about how true this song was, in his special little way. He’d been dreaming of a place where he could call it home, even if it was temporary. He just needed somewhere where he felt safe, where he could laugh and sing. And it felt like he had finally found that, after being alone for so long.

_Mmmm_

**Mmmm**

_So this is love_

**So this is love**

Michaels voice cracked a little trying to match her tone, and they both broke out in fits of giggles.

"I ain't know you could sing too!" Beth fake gasped, slapping at his arm.

"You ain't ask," Michael chuckled, "Though, that's a real romantic song if I cn' say."

"Well... I sing it fer someone," Beth grinned shyly.

Michael nodded his head, understanding, happy he was making another friend.

————————-

From up in the watch tower, Daryl shook his head. He watched as Beth playfully slapped at Michaels arm, how she was smiling bashfully, how they seemed to be singing something together, something Daryl couldn't hear from such a distance.

_Fuck_.

He thought to himself. This kid he'd brought in was gonna turn out being a pain in his ass.

_Fuckin' Flirtin' wit Beth... and her gigglin' in shit._

_Fuck!_

Daryl told himself it was unreasonable to be jealous, Beth and Michael were just trying to make a friend, but he couldn't stop the feeling from churning in his stomach, making him angrier.

He was going to have to tell Beth how he felt about her soon, before Michael stole her from him.

_Stop bein’ a fuckin’ coward_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like today was filled with a whole bunch of misinterpretations :D


	4. dirt, cigarettes, gasoline, pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Umm," Michael hated the awkward silence, was always trying to make up for it, "Beths uh, Beths a real pretty girl- I mean lady! Beths a real pretty lady." 
> 
> He heard Daryl stop what he was doing, and he could feel the angry eyes of a man on his back. 
> 
> Michael laughed nervously, "yer... yer real lucky," he turned around, lowering his knife. 
> 
> "Whaddya mean?" 
> 
> "Well, I mean, you n' Beth, right?"

It had been 4 days since Michael had gotten to the prison, and for the most part, it had been pretty calm. The tall fences kept the walkers at bay, there was thick cement walls, and they had running water.

Michael thanked the lord himself while he stood in the shower. Though lukewarm at best, and the water pressure being total ass, he felt brand new.

A lady named Carol had brought him a pair of clean cloths. When she grabbed his trench coat however, he gripped it, his knuckles pale, and she smiled softly, "Don't worry, I'm just gonna wash it. I'll bring it back." Michael let go, hesitantly.

Standing there in a clean shirt and clean underwear, Michael felt like dancing, stretching his limbs and hearing the snap, crackle, pop.

Dressed in a faded green t-shirt, his black jeans and boots, he took in a deep breathe, ready to start his day. He left his little cell, making his way to Carl's. He went up to the makeshift curtain door, peaking his head in form the side, "knock knock!"

Carl finished tying his boot laces, giving Michael a quick smile.

"So what're we doin' today boss?" Michael stepped into the small room, looking around, he saw that Carl had a crib in the corner. Judiths maybe? Carl did take care of Judith once in a while, so Michael guessed that was his explanation.

"We're goin' out on runs, you can just stay with Beth, help Hershel out with anything he needs done around here," Carl grabbed his sheriffs hat, plopping it on to his head before heading out past the curtain door, Michael close behind.

"Runs? I wanna go."

"Uhh I dunno, who would you go with? We're heading out in pairs," Carl headed out into the courtyard, looking around for the group. They were gathered by the line of cars by the gates opening.

Michael followed without answering. They found themselves in a small group, with Glenn, Tyreese, Sasha, and Daryl.

"Wheres Maggie?" Carl asked, lifting his head up to check behind Glenn.

"She's said she's not feeling well, opted out." Glenn glanced over to Michael, giving a firm nod of acknowledgment.

Carl looked at Michael with an almost stunned look, slightly impressed with Michaels luck.

"Well Michael said he's free so he can go with Daryl," Carl piped up, giving Michael a fist bump.

"He can ride with Glenn, Carl you're wit me," Daryl turned around, heading to his bike. No way his hell he was going on a run with Michael.

Tyreese and Sasha shrugged, heading over to their car.

Carl rolled his eyes, telling Michael to go with Daryl.

"I have to talk to Glenn about some stuff, you go ahead and ride with Daryl," Carl nodded over to Daryls bike, "see ya when we get back!"

"He's not gonna like that," Glenn said before turning and heading off to his car, Carl behind him, giving Michael a thumbs up.

Michael leaped onto Daryls bike, "Sorry Daryl, yer stuck wit me."

Daryl grunted, starting the motorcycle and started the drive before Michael was fully seated. Michael gripped at Daryls sides, yelping at he almost fell off the back end of the bike.

"Not cool dude."

——————————————

They pulled up to a two story house, in a neighborhood that was seemingly empty, of people and walkers.

"Come on," Daryl muttered, putting the bike onto park and getting off, not giving Michael any type of glance. Michael got the feeling that Daryl wasn't too happy he had tagged along.

The door was already broken, looked like someone had kicked it down. Daryl pushed the door open, his bow already aimed and ready.

All Michael had was his knife, he hoped they wouldn't run in to any walkers.

They cleared the first floor before heading up the stairs, only having found one walker in the laundry room, which Daryl quickly shot. Going up the stairs, the floorboard creaked, and Michael noticed how Daryl seemed to stop for a moment on a certain step, before stepping onto the second floor.

There were no walkers on the second floor either, and Michael felt a bit of weight lift off his shoulders. Daryl lowered his bow, turning back on his heels to head down the stairs.

"Wait aren't we gonna look fer things up here?" But Michael didn't get a response. He shrugged and went over to the wardrobe, sliding his knife back into the holster on his belt.

It was an adults room, it seemed, with a king sized bed with dirty sheets. More than one persons slept on the bed, the pillows were missing, and there was one huge blood stain in the middle of the bed. Michael winced, but turned his attention to the wardrobe.

He pulled one of the drawers open, finding two rock band t-shirts, size small in women's. He stuffed them into his pack, pulling open the rest of the drawers. This must have been a women's room, because any cloths left were for a lady.

One pair of small socks, and a baby pink underwire bra, a hot pink bow in the middle. His face turned red, but he shook it off, stuffing it into his pack. Maybe Beth could use them. Even Maggie.

There was nothing else in the drawers, most of the room had been ransacked. He checked under the bed, found another pair of socks, rolling into a ball. This was good, there was always a need for socks.

He stepped out, hearing a loud thump. He quickly made his way to the stairs, the worst coming to mind, the sound of wood breaking echoed throughout the house.

He found, much to his relief, Daryl breaking the creaky step he had stopped on while they climbed the stairs.

"What are you doin'?" Michael leaned over Daryl, who had his arm inside the hole he had made.

Again, Daryl didn't respond. His hand caught something, and he lifted it through the hole. It was a jar of pasta sauce.

Michael couldn't contain the shock on his face, "How'd you know that was there?"

Daryl grunted, pulling a can of beans out from under the floor boards.

"The sound," Daryl finally said, "sounded too hollow underneath," he pulled out another can of corn, "when I stepped on it."

Michael stepped around Daryl, a few steps lower, standing guard with his knife drawn while Daryl continued to pull cans and small boxes out from under the stairs.

_This guys kinda awesome_

"Umm," Michael hated the awkward silence, was always trying to make up for it, "Beths uh, Beths a real pretty girl- I mean lady! Beths a real pretty lady."

_Good job, stupid. You sound like an idiot._

He heard Daryl stop what he was doing, and he could feel the angry eyes of a man on his back.

Michael laughed nervously, "yer... yer real lucky," he turned around, lowering his knife.

Daryl had stacked everything into his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, I mean, you n' Beth, right?" Michael jumped the last few steps, landing hard on the first floor. He looked back up at Daryl who was standing on the step, he looked confused.

"Oh come on, I know about Beth. Don't worry, i won't tell no one. Though," Michael strolled into the kitchen, "you should really be nicer to her." Michael went around opening the cupboards, the kitchen drawers, even checked under the couch cushions in a side couch.

Daryl stumbled down the steps. How did this _kid_ know about Daryls feelings? Were his emotions for Beth _that_ obvious. No one else had confronted him about it, which means no one else knew about it. Surely Maggie would have confronted him about it if she knew, he was sure of it.

Daryl trudged down the last few stairs, feeling like his whole body had gained one hundred pounds, and it wasn't the canned food in his bag.

"How'd you know about that." Daryl had a habit of stating questions as if they weren't questions, more like statements.

"Beth told me," Michael found a box of lighters with only 3 matches inside, but he still slide it into his pocket. He turned to look at Daryl, whowas suddenly right behind him. Michael jumped, "jeez, ya spooked me!"

"What exactly did Beth tell you." Daryl looked down at Michael, an intimidating shadow casting over Michaels face. He felt as if he had somehow made his situation with Daryl worse.

"Well, I- I mean.. you n' Beth.. you like each other right?" Michael so desperately wanted to crawl into a tight ball, shrink into himself. Daryl was one frightening man to be slanted against.

_Y’all have a husband and wife kinda situation going on?_

Michael was totally dumbfounded. Beth and Daryl had a kid together, right? So why are they acting as if they didn't know each other's love for one another? A terrible thought crawled across Michaels mind, that maybe Judith was an accident baby. Yeah, that explains why they act so indifferent to one another.

Again, Michaels logic could never fail him, right?

Daryl stood silently, his eyebrows knitted together in thought. He backed off Michael. His body was still rigid with sternness, but his eyes had softened up, almost like he'd heard something he'd been waiting to hear for a long time.

"Beth told you that?" This time, it was an actual question, surrounded by what Michael could only identify as shyness.

"Yeah, she talks about you a lot," Michael recalled the time Beth had told him how she wished she could hold hands with Daryl, or hug him when he came back from a run without feeling like it was one sided affection.

Daryl nodded his head slowly, the gears in his head still turning. It wasn't like Daryl to have to think about something too hard, usually his answer was ready by the time the question was asked, if that makes any sense.

But for this, Daryl had to think real hard about this. It couldn't be a one second answer, could never be a one second solution. Beth deserved so much more than a one second response.

Michael turned, checking the remote for batteries, only to find none. Daryl pulled the straps on his pack tighter, finally looking at Michael, and it was as if Daryl had shrunk three sizes.

Michael felt like he was now eye level with Daryl, and he couldn't figure out why. Had this conversation made Daryl feel.. insecure?

Daryl felt his heart pounding in his throat, felt like he was dizzy. He shook it off the best he could, "We should head back. We found good enough stuff fer today."

Michael nodded, throwing the remote back onto the couch.

——

At the bike, Daryl and Michael got situated on the seat, Michael making sure he had his knife buckled into the holster and his pack straps tied across his chest.

It was always kind of awkward, Michael trying to figure out where to place his hands, but he felt Daryl lean back, and he took that as a sign to wrap his arms around Daryl.

Michael sat for a second, inhaling Daryls scent, and he suddenly had tears brimming at his eyes.

_Dirt, cigarettes, gasoline, pine._

_Kinda smells like dad._

Daryl heard Michael sniff from behind him. He started up the bike, leaning back a bit more to say, "Hey, you okay?"

Michael only nodded yes.

"Thanks, fer what you said." Daryl hoped that Michael could hear him from behind the roar of the bikes engine as they pulled off, back to the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today’s chapter! I know it’s a little slow, but I hope the build up is worth it in the end ☺️


	5. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took the two shirts and bra, hiding the pink undergarment under the shirts before placing it on Daryls bed. He found some crinkled paper in his pack and a sharpie. 
> 
> For Beth!! :)  
> -Michael

It had been a few days since Michael had came back from his run with Daryl. Rick was slightly impressed by what they had managed to find, and everyone seemed to feel some relief around Michael. He noticed how visibly relaxed everyone seemed around him after he came back alive from his first run, and with food!

Daryl seemed to actually acknowledge Michael now, giving him a heads nod when they passed each other, and Daryl didn't seem so angry anymore. If anything, Michael could bet that their conversation out on the run had only strengthen their friendship. He thought it funny that the topic of love was how he had managed to become both Beths and Daryls friend.

Michael had forgot about the t-shirts and bra he had found back at the house, having just stuffed them to the bottom of his pack. He could handle giving Beth the shirts, but he couldn’t imagine giving the bra to her, his ears heating up.

_I’ll give it to Daryl, he can give it to Beth_

Michael headed towards Daryls cell, though no one was inside, which he figured would be the case, Daryl was usually anywhere but his cell unless it was the few hours he slept.

He took the two shirts and bra, hiding the pink undergarment under the shirts before placing it on Daryls bed. He found some crinkled paper in his pack and a sharpie.

**For Beth!! :)**

**-Michael**

———————-

The day was sunnier than usual, having the last few days been cloudy and dry. Beth couldn't wait to feel the sun on her skin, feel the sting of a sun burn and her arms to turn red. It made her feel more alive, like she was still a physical person on a planet with something as magical as the sun.

Her and baby Judith laid on a tiny worn out blanket, close to a doorway incase any emergency happened.

Half the blanket was in the shade, while the other half was exposed to the sunny sky. Judith rolled on her tummy, her hands inching over the shadowed line and into the sun, feeling the warmth spread over her fingers. She giggled, and Beth laughed too, watching with curious eyes at how Judith learned the difference between the lights and shadows.

Beth spread her feet out in front of her, wiggling her toes in the sun. Her top half had already taken its turn to bask in the sun, and she was pink and flushed all over, having almost fallen asleep because of the comfort the heat brought her.

Michael stepped out the doorway, "I knew'd you be out here," he grinned, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Mm, yeah, me n' Jude get tired of bein' cooped inside all day. Plus, does good fer the baby to have sum sun," she scratched Judiths back tenderly, and Michael could see the appeal Beth had about her. Having a kid only made her more interesting, he saw what Daryl saw in her.

He laughed to himself, “ Daryl said he’s got sumthing fer you,” Daryl didn’t really say that, but Michael didn’t think Daryl would mind.

“Fer me?”

Michael nodded, his curiosity was getting the better of him. He hadn’t seen a crib in Daryls cell when he went in earlier, but he had in Ricks.

"Hey, uh, I notice'd something," Michael tried to form his question, not sure how to say it without just saying it.

Beth looked back up to him, tilting her head slightly to the side, waiting for him to continue.

"How cum Jude sleeps in Ricks room? I thought...I thought Daryl was her daddy," Michael scratched at his chin, stubble barley growing in.

Beth sat there, shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth hung open, her jaw practically hitting the floor.

They sat in silence for a second, before Beth burst into laughter, scaring a fart out of Judith. Judith started crying right away, and while Beth picked her up and patted her back, her laughing never quieted down or calmed. 

"What? Did I say something funny?" Michael cracked a confused smile, scratching the back of his head

"You- you," Beth couldn't catch her breathe, and she had tears running down her cheeks, "You think Judiths my baby?" She squinted her eyes, looking up at Michael.

Michael laughed, still confused, "What? You meanin' to tell me Jude ain't your kid?"

Beth patted Judiths back some more, the both of them finally calming down, from the hysteria and the crying.

"Michael, Jude is Rick and Loris baby, I take care of her cus her momma passed givin' birth to her," She pulled her feet under her, her toes having gone red. Then she frowned, "Wait, you thought Daryl was her daddy?"

"Well, yeah!" Michael felt the embarrassment bubbling in his stomach, he should have just asked when he first met them. He'd gone around thinking Daryl and Beth had a baby together for days!

"Woulda been nice if ya told me!" Michael slapped a hand over his face, he hadn't been this embarrassed about anything in months.

_Why hadn’t Daryl said anything!_

"Ya didn't ask!" Beth snorted, her laugh bursting out again.

Michael shook his head in disbelief, leaning down and sitting next to her on the blanket.

"So you meanin' to tell me I've been talkin' to you for a straight week, think'n you were Daryls wife with a child?" Michael laid onto his back, covering his face with his arms, "jeez!"

Beth held her eyes on his, her grin spreading from ear to ear, "Do me n' Daryl really look like such a couple? I don' even think he likes me." Her smile softened, looking away and back to Judith, who was tapping away at Michaels black boots, pulling on the laces.

"Whaddya mean Daryl don't like you? You ever seen how that mans look at ya? He eats you up just with his eyes. Everybody cn' tell," Michael peaked from out under his arms, trying to get a reading on Beth.

She sat quietly now, fiddling with Judiths curls. If everybody could tell, then certainly Maggie could too. It made her upset. Made her feel like she wasn't important to the group.

"Sometimes it hurts, ya know? Everybody thinkin' I'm some kid. Nobody wants to say anything to me, thinkin' I can't handle ma feelins'. I'm not though," she looked out into the pasture, watching the walkers roam against the fence, "I'm not a kid. Far from it."

"Amen, sister," Michael poked her side, and she jerked away, slapping at his hand, both of them in giggling again. He propped himself up on his elbows, giving baby Judith a nudge with the corner of his boot, watching her undo both his shoe laces. He had been treated almost the same at his old camp, though he thought she might have it worse, being a girl and all.

"You should tell him," he finally said, laying back down, "think about it, I think you’ll get better outcome than you think.”

Beth sighed, "I'm afraid if I tell'm, I'll only be ruinin' what we already got."

They sat in silence once again, watching Judith play with her hands.

“Wait!” Michael sat up, scrambling to his feet.

“What is it?” Beth picked up Judith, startled by Michaels sudden outburst. She started to clean up the blanket, standing up.

“I just did sumthing really embarrassin’!” Michael ran back inside, hoping to catch Daryl before he saw what he had put on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some progress!

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the next chapter drafted, it'll be up soon :)


End file.
